Haul trucks, paving machines, compaction machines, and other paving equipment are often used to perform a variety of tasks associated with a worksite. For example, one or more haul trucks may be used to transport paving material from a paving material plant to a worksite so that the paving material can be distributed along a work surface of the worksite by one or more paving machines. One or more compaction machines may follow behind the paving machine, and may be operable to compact the freshly-laid paving material to a desired density or stiffness. The operation of such machines must be coordinated in order to perform paving operations in an efficient manner. In particular, the quality of a mat of paving material deposited by the paving machine may be maximized when the paving machine is controlled to operate at a relatively constant speed, and without stoppages caused by an inadequate supply of paving material being delivered to the worksite, slow compaction rates of the compaction machines, or other factors.
An example system for coordinating the activities of paving machines is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0290062 (hereinafter referred to as the '062 reference). In particular, the '062 reference describes a system for implementing a computer-based method of coordinating activities associated with paving a roadway. The '062 reference describes, for example, a server configured to provide communication among system components. As explained in the '062 reference, the server may receive a communication from a transport truck indicating that a batch of paving material has been delivered to the roadway, and such a communication may be generated automatically by a truck computer system in conjunction with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver on the truck. The '062 reference does not, however, describe controlling operation of a paving machine based on dynamic conditions associated with the paving worksite such that stoppages of the paving machine can be avoided. As a result, the consistency and quality of the mat of paving material deposited by the machines described in the '062 reference may suffer.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies described above.